¿POR QUÉ? PORQUE TE AMO
by usagi-safaro
Summary: ¿porque no me dijiste que me amabas antes?- decia una pelirosa a punto de soltar el llanto-¿porque?dime... entiende que no queria que te casaras sin saberlo-el pelinegro la veia


**¿Por qué?**

**Porque te amo**

_El amor no es fantasía, el amor es poesía y es que yo te amaría, aunque tú no me quieras._

Era una hermosa iglesia, estaba perfectamente arreglada para una boda, a un lado de esta pequeña iglesia, en un pequeño cuarto se encontraban dos jóvenes.

Una chica peli rosa, con ojos color jade, que portaba un vestido straple ,color blanco, pegado al cuerpo, y dejando cola a partir de la cintura, con unas flores que adornan parte de la cintura.

Un chico pelinegro con un traje azul marino, con unos ojos negros

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que me amabas antes?- pregunto exaltada la peli rosa.

-¿Por qué esperar hasta ahora que estoy a punto de casarme con Sai?-empezó a sollozar.

-¿por qué?- soltó el llanto, un llanto a margo.

-¿Por qué esperar? – Dijo mientras volteaba la cara hacia la de Sasuke.- ¡dime!- dijo enojada -¡dime!- pedía entre sollozos y golpeando el pecho de este con fuerza, mientras el solo la miraba, preguntándose a si mismo porque se lo había dicho hasta ese día, porque precisamente ese día, porque no se lo había dicho antes.

-Sakura- habló por fin el peli azul

-¿qué?, me dirás que me lo dices porque a penas te diste cuenta,- seguía con lágrimas en los ojos- ¿Por qué, porque?- decía mientras su voz se apagaba.

-No, sakura- esta vez, fue Sasuke el que hablo con voz quebrada al ver el sufrimiento de su amada peli rosa.- te lo dije hoy porque...- pensó un momento- no quería que te casaras sin saber lo que siento por ti, no quería que te casaras sin saber..- dijo volteando hacia otro lado- que te amo

-¿solo por eso?- dijo esta vez la peli rosa más calmada.

Mientras el pelinegro se agachaba para ayudarla a levantarse.

-jeje- rio la peli rosa suavemente mientras Sasuke le ayudaba a pararse por completo.

Estando cara a cara y mirándose a los ojos.

-Desde ese día que te dije que te quería, supe que en verdad no era correspondida, y mira que sorpresas da la vida.- decía Sakura mientras reía y el miraba atento sus ojos color jade como si fuera lo único en esta tierra.

-¿sabes?... El recuerdo de ese día sigue aquí- dijo acercando sus mano al pecho- en mi corazón, ese día en que estábamos en el parque y me dejaste en la banca sola ¿recuerdas?

Flash Black.

-Sasuke-kun- decía una niña de 16 años muy sonriente- que bueno que aceptaste mi invitación.

-hmp, solo acepte porque dijiste que tenias algo muy importante que decirme- dijo con su tono de indiferencia- así que ¿qué es?

- oh cierto- dijo la peli rosa mientras se sonrojaba

-y bien- dijo Sasuke que se estaba hartando de estar en ese lugar.

- Que curiosidad Sasuke-kun…-dijo sonriente-Bueno, e.. Este Sasuke-kun, es que yo quería,… quería decirte que yo… que yo… ¡te amo!- soltó de golpe mientras sentía como sus mejillas hervían de vergüenza y por consecuencia cerraba los ojos.

Ella sintió que alguien se alejaba así que abrió los ojos y Sasuke ya no se encontraba con ella. Sakura se puso a llorar mientras que la lluvia caía por sus mejillas y las lágrimas se borraban sin dejar rastro.

Fin flash Black

-hmp, como no recordar ese día- decía Sasuke con tristeza en sus palabra- me fui porque no sabía que decir en un momento así

-me pudiste haber dicho que no sentías lo mismo por mi- dijo con una sonrisa – hubiera sido menos doloroso- mientras bajaba la vista.

- no te quise mentir Sakura- Ella levanto su rostro sorprendida.

-¿Cómo dijiste?-dijo sakura con sorpresa en su voz.

-Dije que no te quise mentir, porque desde antes yo sentía algo por ti- dijo con nostalgia

-gracias – dijo sonriente la peli rosa

-¿porque?- pregunto el pelinegro confundido

-por quererme- dijo mientras se acercaba a él y lo abrazaba.

-Sakura te amo.- Le dijo mientras la acercaba a ella para poder besarla, pero se detuvo cuando recordó que Sakura se casaba y de hecho se le estaba haciendo tarde.- tu boda- dijo sasuke malhumorado

Sakura le sonrió- no te preocupes mi amor, hablaré con Sai y le explicare, el seguro entenderá.

-¿en verdad lo crees?- dijo sasuke

-por supuesto- le dijo mientras se acercaba a darle un beso.

-Yo no creo que el entienda así de fácil

-Se nota que no conoces a Sai- sonrió la chica

-Recuerda que hace poco regrese y no le conozco- se movió un poco de lugar.

-Me voy, tengo que hablar con Sai antes- dijo sonriendo,

-hmp.- fue la respuesta del pelinegro.

-no es necesario- se escucho una voz por la puerta.

Estos voltearon de inmediato para saber de quién se trataba.

-yo entiendo- decía sonriendo- siempre supe que no podría contra el amor que ella te tiene Sasuke

Sai se acerco a con sakura

- se feliz con Sasuke ¿quieres feíta?- dijo sonriente

-Claro, gracias Sai- dijo mientras lo abrazaba

- bien- dijo Sai mientras se separaba- Sasuke cuídala- dijo mientras salía de la habitación- yo aviso que la ceremonia se cancela, adiós-cerró la puerta tras sí.

-No creo que así de simple acepte esto- Sasuke estaba sorprendido por la actitud de Sai

-El es psicólogo, supongo que entiende las relaciones perfectamente- se encogió de hombros.

-Sakura- dijo Sasuke con su voz ronca al oído de la peli rosa- ¿te casas conmigo?

Sakura se sorprendió, se dio vuelta y se tiro sobre él para besarlo

-supongo que eso quiere decir si- dijo el pelinegro con una sonrisa de medio lado- te amo Sakura.

- Y yo a tí Sasuke-kun

Ambos se fundieron en un beso lleno de cariño, amor y pasión al mismo tiempo, aunque tuvieron que separarse por falta de aire.

-¿Sabes algo Sakura?- le retiro un mechón de la cara

-¿Qué?- sonreía abrazada a él

-Me encantaba que me dijeras Sasuke-kun

-¿enserio? Sasuke-kun- dijo sonriéndole y acariciando la cabeza de este

-Hmp.. Así está mejor. Y volvió a apoderarse de esos labios tan carnosos que tenía su amada peli rosa.

Otro fic editado, a este no le agregue mucho, bueno de hecho no le agregue nada como quien dice, solo corregí faltas de ortografía y gramática jeje o eso creo yo.

Espero les guste.


End file.
